Unknown Twin
by mayonakadreamer
Summary: This used to be 07-Ghost : My Life so if there are any similarities I apologize and no the picture is not Rui even though it says so.All rights and ideas reserved to their rightful owners...Now onto the story
1. Introduction

:Introduction:

Name : Rui (false name)

Age : 15-16 years old

Birthday : December 1

Bloodline : Raggs

Likes : fooling people , cute animals , fights

Dislikes : rude , selfish people

Personality :

strong

kind

loving & caring

honest

smart

great actress

clever/sly

a bit sadistic in fights

can be mean and cold

Others : acts like an innocent and naive child , has trust problems , is Teito's unknown twin

Bio : Rui was hidden as a child. She met Teito in the Raggs war where Father saved them both from the military , from then on she and Teito really bonded. She and Teito were separated after the attack of the military. She was then captured and traded to become a combat slave , after a few years she was freed by her owner and she now stays at the church since she travelled for days and collapsed at the churche's ground searching for shelter .


	2. Prologue

Prologue~~~

A thirteen year-old girl with short brown hair and bright emerald eyes hid in the shadows as men ran past her , sliding down to the ground still hidden in the shadows the girl let out an inaudible sigh 'Man , what did I do to deserve this?' she said softly to herself making sure that no one besides her would hear . Somehow the girl ended up in front of Barsburg Church 'Hmm...I wonder if they could spare me some food' she thought , deciding that nothing bad will happen she took a few steps to the gate but collapsed as her whole body shut down due to fatigue and hunger.

Frau's POV!

'Damn Castor took away all my books' I thought while lighting a cigarette , thanks to him I had to patrol early. I jumped to the highest point of the Church when I saw a short girl in front of the church gate passed out ' Great just what I need ' I thought while carrying the damn girl into the church heading to a spare room a laying her down 'Castor is gonna kill me when he finds out I left my post' oh well when did I ever care about what he says or thinks. After I told Labrador what happened I went back to my post.

Labrador's POV~

I was just about to enter my room when Frau walked up to me and said that he needed me to take care of someone and after that he just left.*sigh*Well I better make sure he/she is fine.

~SKIPPITY SKIP~

Well now I'm in the room and checking her to see if she has any bruises and such but luckily she just passed out from fatigue and hunger . Poor girl.

FEW DAYS LATER!

Rui's POV***

Ughhhhh my body feels like lead but WAIT-Where am I ?! Just as I was about to jump of the window someone decided to enter the door (-_- -my expression) what greeeat timing...can't you just feel the sarcasm?Anyways like I said someone decided to just come in here without knocking on the door...yup they really have some manners.

"Oi brat what are you doing?" Sir Blondie said.

"Oh nothing just standing here getting some air" I replied .

"Doesn't look like that to me" he said...yup this guys an idiot.

"Yah cause you just LIKE to state the obvious" I muttered under my breath . Normally I would be polite to him but for some reason I just can't do it but then again if you wake up in some unknown place and some guy just comes in and asks you a stupid question...yup you'd be just like me in that situation.

"What did you say?" Sir Blondie said trying to intimidate me .

I mentally scoffed like he can even intimidate me I've been seeing blood and gore for the past 11 years it takes more than that to scare me and now I sound like an arrogant big-headed brat jussssssssttttt greattt (-_-)

"Nothing you need to know , hentai "

Then Sir Blondie got all mad and decided it would be fun to chase me around the - WAIT AGAIN...I'm in the church , man I can be a total idiot sometimes. So lets go back to the story shall we...so right now Sir Blondie is chasing me around the church's garden but I stopped and he seemed to think that I was giving up but really I was staring at the sky , why do I feel so nostalgic here? Apparently while I was thinking Sir Blondie finally caught up to me and carried me on his back like I was a sack of potatoes towards something that looked like a gazebo (?) where his I think friends were ,eh oh well the two of them look nice and this Sir Blondie here looks like a pervert soooo yah...better stick with those two.

Now time to put up the act *sigh* I thought while Sir Blondie lets go off me making me fall on my butt...yup I'm soooo graceful.

"Owwie"

"Frau-san you could have at least let her go gently" said a soft and gentle voice , looking up I saw that the voice lead to a cute man (I don't like him or anything) with lavender or white hair and kind purple eyes.

"Konnichiwa~ I'm Rui" I said putting on a cute smile

"Damn brat" Sir Blondie muttered thinking I couldn't here it...oh how wrong he is.

"What did you say Hentai-san?" I said while releasing a murderous aura but still having a smile on my face

"N-nothing"

"Good thats what I thought" I said while going back to normal but I noticed Sir Blondie , Mr. Glasses and Other guy-san sweatdropping , I cocked my head to the side and asked "Eh , whats wrong Misters and Hentai-san?"

"Nothing Rui-chan" Mr. Glasses said

"Okiee , can I now please know your names?"

"Of course . I'm Castor " Mr. Glasses said

"I'm Labrador " Other guy-san said

"And this idiot here is Frau " Mr. Glasse- I mean Castor-sama said

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT , FOUR EYES " Hentai-san said

'Owwie my ears hurt' I thought while seating next to Labrador-sama

"Ne , Labrador-sama are they always like that?" I asked while cocking my head to the side yet again

"Unfortunately , yes Rui-chan " he said while sighing

"Oh *giggle* then it won't ever get boring here then."

"Well yes thats true" Labrador-sama said while smiling gently.

"Oi brat wheres your home anyway?" asked Hentai-san

" Umm...err somewhere" I said while looking away

"Don't tell me you don't have a home , brat" Hentai-san said suspiciously

"Well umm not exactly" I said still not looking at them

"Well then its settled from now on your gonna be living here" Hentai-san said

"Yes the flowers say that too" Labrador-sama added

"Well I...uhh...umm...your sure its not a bother?" I said while looking at the ground unsuccessfully hiding my blushing cheeks

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll be ok with Jiro-sama and everyone would just love you " Castor-sama said brightly

"Well ok then" I said unsurely

Who knew that it would make my whole world topsy-tury.

* * *

Yes! I finally finished the prologue...hope I can update soon~

~Onaka-san


	3. Chapter 1 : Nice To Meet Ya!

Chapter 1 : Nice to Meet ya!

RUI'S POV~~~

I woke up to birds chirping . 'Ugghhh' I thought as I stood up and making my way to the dresser in my room I picked out a light blue Victorian dress , you see it had been one year since I collapsed outside the church gate and in that one year I quickly took a liking to Victorian styled dresses and I don't know why...wait , where were we? Ah yes... I took out a dress and did my daily morning routine. I had a feeling in my gut that something important was going to happen that or I'm feeling nervous again *sigh*.

^^TIME SKIP^^

"HENTAI-SAN?!" I hollered walking by some doors , I was currently searching for the pervert since I had nothing else to do and annoying him was fun. '*sigh* Where could he be? Eh oh well off to the library then' I thought as I gave up noticing I was in front of the library door. I quickly went to the history section searching for something about Raggs history...hey you can't blame me I'm just being curious , anyways I spotted the book I wanted but there was someone who was already trying to reach it , it was a boy that had the same height as an elementary kid , he had brown hair and green eyes and he had chains on. Seeing the boy jump up and down to get the book was amusing so I decided to just watch for awhile but alas (xD I sound like an overdramatic drama queen! )

TO BE CONTINUED~

* * *

Sorry bout' the shortness and stuff I'll try to update VERY soon , I promise!


End file.
